I love you to-
by Melody-Winchester
Summary: Jake Dillinger met his best friend on a sunny day during gym class. This is their story of friendship.


Jake Dillinger met his best friend on a cloudy sunny day during gym class

"Hey, the coach wants us to pair up" Jake said to the shorter male. Said male took a few moments to answer with "Oh, ok cool!"

Since then they have been together through thick and thin. Rich's dad was being too abusive? Rich slept over at Jakes house. Jake's parents were on the run again from the cops? Rich made sure to go over to Jake's house and help him out with his chores. As the two became closer they started to feel... something for each other. Then one night, after Rich had been slapped by his father for god knows what idiotic reason his so called father thought of Rich finally said something to Jake. "Hey Jakey-D?" Rich said to the taller boy. Jake noticed he sounded more timid than usual. And Jake also missed Rich slightly wince after saying that. "Yeah my man?" Jake answered turning to his best friend. "Well uhmm you see I kinda- well sorta li- YEEE OWCH" Rich screamed in pain as he fell over and onto his knees on the floor. Jake ran over and asked "Woah! You okay man!?" He question worry etched all over his face. "Yeah i'm fine, i think the rib that jackass broke last week kinda moved and damn did that hurt." Oh. So thats what happened. "Oh okay, well here let's go into the washroom and fix that up so that that doesn't happen again." Jake said whilst standing up from the floor and putting out a hand for Rich to grab. Rich grabbed that hand and was helped up from the floor. "Ok thanks Jake!" Rich replied. "Anytime!"

Flash forward to Halloween. Jake was partying like normal and as he was looking around he realized that he didn't see his best friend anywhere. "Hey, anyone know where Rich is?" He asked the crowd. "Oh I saw him go downstairs... I don't know why though" Jake thought that was weird but shrugged anyways. An hour later he heard someone scream "FIRE!" Oh. Shit! "EVERY ONE OUT NOW!" Jake screamed at the crowd as he raced downstairs. "Rich? RICH!?" He yelled- more like screamed for his best friend through the smoke. Finally he found his best friend. But he was unconscious and was being eaten by the flames. Jake scooped him up and ran back upstairs and out the door. He layed Rich down on the grass and sat beside him. Then Rich woke up. "Oh my god! Rich, are you okay?" Jake said as he scrambled to get into Rich's field of vision. "J-J-Jake... I don't know how long I've got left" Rich stammered out. Jake looked like someone slapped him. "N-No! You have to be around, I don't know what I would do without you!?" Rich reached his hand out to put it on Jake's face. "Jake, please don't be upset... I am the one who burnt down your house after all" Jake leaned in and kissed the boy. "I love you so much, please don't blame your self!" Rich looked up "I-I love you to-" He never got the chance to finish those words as he stopped breathing. "No! NO NO RICH WAKE UP THIS ISN'T FUNNY! PLEASE PLEASE WAKE UP! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!" Jake screamed out into the night at him. "Sir, SIR please move away from the body. SIR we WILL use force if you don't move!" Jake looked up and there were paramedic's standing over him. "NO I'M NOT MOVING! HE'S GONNA WAKE UP ANY MOMENT!" The paramedic's shared a look of what looked like Sympathy "Sir, please move away from the body. We need to get you checked to make sure you didn't get hurt." Jake looked down at Rich and whispered a quiet "no" The paramedic's sighed and grabbed both of Jake's arms. "Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO BACK TO RICH AND WAIT FOR HIM TO WAKE UP! I- I NEED FOR HIM TO BE OKAY! I NEED TO KISS HIM, LOVE HIM, M-MARRY HIM!" Jake screamed through the tears "I NEED HIM! WITHOUT HIM IM NOTHING!" Jake broke down sobbing. "I love you so much Rich Goronski, so much and you don't even- can't even know" he whispered into the night.

Jake Dillinger lost the love of his life on a dark and smokey night during a Halloween party.

 **Tears shed during writing: an entire bucket**


End file.
